1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication systems and in particular to a spool for storing communications cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cables are utilized in communications systems for carrying information between communication sources and sinks. An example of a communications system that utilizes fiber optic cable is an optical cross connect for a communications network.
Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Typically, fiber optic cable requires a minimum bending radius (e.g., a one-inch bending radius) to avoid damaging the glass core and to avoid producing a large dB loss in the transmission of information through the cable.
Improper handling of fiber optic cable during shipment and installation can damage the cable. Twists or kinks in the cable can cause microcracks, which over time can propagate in the cable and decrease the reliability and longevity of the system and result in costly field repairs and replacements.
Carriers are utilized in some communication systems for supporting fiber optic cable during manufacture, shipment and normal operation of a system. An example of a carrier is an 8×8 perfect shuffle carrier which holds two sets of eight, 8-fiber ribbon cables where each fiber of each cable of the first set is optically coupled via an 8×8 perfect shuffle optical flex circuit main body to a fiber of a cable of the second set to implement a perfect shuffle optical flex circuit. Such a shuffle may be implemented with splices that are held in the carrier. In one example, the splices are made in the factory to reduce expenses and manufacturing time and to assure quality. The splices and cable are then shipped in the carrier to a use location, where each cable is coupled to a communications circuit, such as a matrix card. To prevent damage to the cables during shipping, each cable is wrapped around a separate spool where cables enter and exit the spool in different rotational directions. Some spools include two circumferential pathways. The storage of the fiber must be accomplished in a small space while maintaining the required minimum bending radius.
What is needed is an improved technique for storing cable during shipping and during the operation of a communication system.